Doll Love
by Maeye
Summary: Athrun is Cagalli's favorite doll. Now she has a problem. What if her doll becomes alive and offers her a help? Will she accept it? AxCx? LxK
1. Nice Meeting You!

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**Summary: **Athrun is a doll, Cagalli dearly love. It was given to her by her deceased father. The doll meant so much to her that every time she has a problem, a secret or anything she always tells it to Athrun. She never expects for an answer because Athrun is just a doll. One day, Cagalli suffered her break up with Kira, the most popular guy in school. Now she doesn't know what to do. What if her doll, Athrun, becomes alive and offers his help? Will she accept it?

* * *

**DOLL LOVE**

* * *

****

It was already late in the afternoon. Almost every student in Copernicus High school went home. While me, I'm still here, sitting inside our dark classroom.

"Cagalli, I know it's hard for both of us but we really have to do this. We already did every single way to mend this relationship but it just so hard. We really have to end this." Kira spoke; he was my boyfriend for 3 years since I was in first year.

"**HARD… for both of us?** Are you sure it's for both of us or for me only? Tell me, Kira, is it because of Mia?"

"That's not true-"

"Stop it, Kira. I see no point of pursuing this issue any longer so please just stop it." I blocked him before he could continue besides I already knew it ever since. "If that's what you want, fine with me then."

I ran away from him. I ran because I could already feel those tears forming around my eyes. I didn't want him to see me crying nor pity me. All I wanted that time was to get away from that building. I wanted to get home; hug the doll father gave me and burst to him all the pain I felt inside.

* * *

**Episode 01**: Nice Meeting You!

Athrun is the name of the doll father gave me before he died. He is a military stuff toy wearing a military Zaft red uniform. I didn't know why father gave it to me but I'm really happy that Athrun is with me.

I live together with my uncle; he gives me everything I need, nothing more and nothing less. He's always very busy with his work sometimes I'm even left in our house all alone. And with that life for me became very lonely, but somehow this doll, Athrun, eased the solitude I felt deep inside.

"Athrun, tell me… tell me… what will I do? How will I make Kira see that I wasn't affected with our break up? That he was just nothing to me. Come on… speak up!" I was lying on my bed. It was Saturday then, and again I was alone in this house. I kept hugging Athrun's soft petite form, staring at his emerald eyes and urging him to speak.

I caught his shoulders with my two hands and held him high. His cuteness made me forget everything about Kira, well in just a matter of seconds. His bulging cheeks with small circular red on it are so cute that I couldn't help but to squeeze those evilly.

"Oooouch!"

"Oooouch?" I asked. I looked around and there was no one. Everything was at still except for the moving hands of my wall clock and the oyster curtains which were swaying. So I looked outside the window if someone was there but again I saw no one so I just presume that everything was just my imagination.

But still I felt afraid so I went back on my bed and hugged Athrun tightly this time.

"I can't breathe!"

I stared at my doll for the longest time. _Could it be him? No! Of course a doll can't speak. _But something caught my eyes, his eyes! As if they're already real.

"**Bloody hell**, am I paranoid?"

But this time everything was no longer a joke, he spoke and I saw everything even how he opened his damn mouth.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** **What the hell is going on?" **I threw Athrun on my bed and afterwards I ran to the door. I almost stumble on the floor but I caught my balance. I tried rotating the knob but the door still remained closed, I looked back seeing if my doll was still there and there was none.

"Where's the doll? I just threw it there? Where did it go?" I managed to take a few step but as soon as I heard the door opened, I froze. I could feel someone's breath at my back. _Someone is at my back. _I'm right, someone's… yeah… what will I do?

"Nice meeting you, Cagalli"

I turned back while my eyes closed. No one harmed me. I decided to open one of eyes very slowly but all I could see was red. So I opened the other one, finally, both of them now were widely opened. _I saw a guy, ah… let's say a good-looking guy. No, he's very handsome. How about very gorgeous? Hey, isn't all that synonymous? Wait what's happening shouldn't I see a monster?_

"Hey, Cagalli, you're no longer afraid of me?"

"Why would I?"

"Coz I'm your doll, Athrun!"

"Oh yeah, my doll, hahaha-" Slowly, my voice died and a drop of cold sweat was the only thing I felt. I tried to calm down as hardly as I could.

_-hahaha My doll, Oh Athrun you're now speaking, moving, smiling at me... cool ne? o- oh- oh n- oh no! OH NO!_

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

OH YES!

R & R please! Does it seem like a horror? Coz I'm planning this one to be a comedy? Waah I'm even confused with my own story. BTW I'll update next week or this coming Friday so just check it out! Bye bye! 'u'


	2. Nice Meeting You Too?

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **Thanks again to all my reviewers. Here's a new chappie! Hope you like it! 'u'

* * *

**DOLL LOVE **

* * *

"**ATHRUN!"** I shouted as reality devoured me. I was panting so hard and all was because of that nightmare I never knew if it was true or not. 

"Where's my doll? Where's it?" I looked around, I found myself on my bed and I could feel the warmness of the blanket that was perfectly spread over me.

_Come on, Cagalli, everything that happened isn't real! Everything was just a dream so no need to be afraid. _The thought of that soothed me but the fact that my doll wasn't beside me gave way for my chills.

_Maybe I just misplaced it somewhere… as if I'm not careless._

I stood up. The coldness of the floor and the deafening silence horrified me. Actually it's always like this, whenever it's very quiet I usually sing. But now everything was different because I could no longer open my mouth for I was really frozen.

**_Ring… Ring… Ring…_**

And that broke the muzzle air. Yes, it's true that I'm really waiting for something to halt the quietness to lessen my agitations. But that thing didn't happen because the horror I felt deep inside have just increased.

"Hello. Cagalli, speaking…" I mumbled through the phone. I waited but no one answered me back.

_What if it is my doll who's on the other line?_

I shut the phone slowly not daring to speak anymore.

_**Ring… Ring… Ring… **_

_Him again…_

"**HEY! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY PRANKS WITH YOU ALRIGHT!"** I shouted and it was my fear that encouraged me to. Then I banged the phone as loudly and forcefully as I could.

But that didn't end there…

_**Knock… Knock… Knock…**_

_Uncle Kisaka is out for a business trip! He's not here! Then who's knocking? Whose kno- _I didn't finish the last word because I saw the door opening and my legs told me to run and close it. But I was too late…

"**You? Again? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Now I'm sure that everything was true… and this time, was also the second time that I faint…

* * *

**Episode 02**: Nice Meeting You Too?

* * *

_Someone's behind my bed! He's sitting behind me! I could feel him moving! _I thought while I was on my bed, well again. My eyes were shut and I didn't dare to open neither of them even if I'm already awake.

_OH No! What have I done for all these happen to me?_

"I know you're already awake!" I heard him spoke and again I didn't sense any harm on those. "Don't be afraid, besides, I'm merely a doll who came into life and I can't harm you-"

"**WHAAAH! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN EASILY FOOL ME?**" I burst out sitting on my bed. "**TELL ME WHO ARE YOU?**"

"Cagalli, how many times will I tell you? I'm Athrun, your doll!"

"**PLEASE TELL ME, WHO YOU REALLY ARE? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE**?"

"Again…I 'm Athrun, the doll you're father gave when you were still 5. I know each and every secrets you have since you've told me all those. I know all the secret text messages you've been sending to Kira when you're still madly infatuated with him. Even how many times you cried whenever you have a problem with your relationship with him-"

_It can't be! He's really Athrun! He's my doll! But-_

He continued speaking and everything he was saying is true. I was gazing intently at him, not minding what he was saying.

_Funny, coz I really found his face similar to my little stuff toy. The only differences are that he's taller, of course. His hair is still blue but shinier this time. His eyes are still green but now it shines like emeralds. The face was no longer the cute bulging one I usually squeeze, but I didn't say that he's no longer cute but truly he's already not; because for now he is already handsome and that handsomeness triggers me to squeeze his cheeks again evilly. _

…then I stopped thinking once I saw him also looking at me, as if he's thinking what's on my mind.

"Okay, I believe you now and I guess there's nothing I can do coz you're already here, hehehe" I tried laughing to hide the uneasiness I felt deep inside. "-But why are you here?"

"HEY! Haven't you asked me a while ago what to do with your relationship with Kira? How will you make him see that he was just nothing to you?"

_Oh yeah… I almost forgot that I was suffering my break up with him._

"I just came here to help you out because right now I have a plan!"

"Wait, a help? And a plan?"

"Right, Cagalli, and you wanna know it?"

I nodded.

"It's just simple. I'll be your new classmate and we'll make Kira and Mia see that we are the hottest couple in Copernicus high. Everything is up to me; all you have to do is to agree and to promise me that you will give your full cooperation with me."

"**WHAT? YOU'll BE MY NEW CLASSMATE… BUT HOW WILL YOU-**" He cut me out.

"How will I enroll in Copernicus high? Is that it?" I saw him smirked and said. "If I was able to transform myself from doll to a real human, why can't I do this one? Don't worry much about that, Cagalli, I'll take care of all and I'll make sure that everything will run smoothly. So now, do you agree with my plan?"

…

"Yes"

…

"Can you promise me that you will fully cooperate with me?"

…

"I promise"

…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Yahoo! Episode 2 done! R and R! Thanks for reading! See you again next time! 'u' 


	3. My New Classmate

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **My reviews... they really inspire me a lot. You know I keep reading them again and again and I love their reactions regarding Kira-Mia pairing (hehehe). But don't worry about that coz inthis story there'll also be KiraxLacus pairing :)

* * *

**DOLL LOVE**

* * *

"4:30 am" I read the small circular clock beside my bed. This was an unusual thing for me waking up this so early. I was still on my bed but my eyes were rolling at the window looking at the darkness and stillness outside. 

"Oh… Athrun what will I do to you?" I sighed as my attention was shifted to my doll that was now back in its normal state- a small cute doll. He was on the sofa sitting and that position was his last when he transformed himself from human back to a doll. And starting from that moment I didn't dare touching him once again.

"I agreed on his plan. Have I done the right thing? Was everything he said to me will be true? Will he really be my classmate? Oh no! What will gonna happen later…?"

* * *

**Episode 03**: My New Classmate

* * *

I was walking at the expansive lobby of Copernicus high. I did feel irritated on how the people walked pass beside me without even paying back the smile or greet I gave them as if I'm an invisible person. Though they weren't like this before because actually they're even the first one befriending me but now everything changed!

Suddenly…

_**Darn him! Darn her! **They even dare display their selves in front of me. _I stopped and screamed inside me once I saw that brown-haired guy who ditched me and that pink-haired bitch clinging around him!

_Calm down, Cagalli; don't let them see that you're affected! Remember there's time for payback... _

I passed them wearing my unaffected-smile and mind you I even looked straightly on their eyes. **_Success!_**

_

* * *

At last I arrived at my final destination- my classroom. I looked around and there's the same feeling again, it's really irritating I'm not used with it! No one's noticing and talking to me and I didn't even have any idea why! _

I proceeded at my chair on the first row. There I saw Fllay Allster, one of the celebrated students here because she is the daughter of vice Prime Minister George Allster; together with her gang.

"Good morning, Fllay!"

"…"

"Ah Fllay, excuse me," I said, and take note, **smiling**.

"**WHY?**" She said and I sensed irritation with her voice.

"Because that's my chair, isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't coz now this chair is already **Mia's!** And another thing, now that you're no longer Kira's girlfriend, I see no reason of you befriending me or any of us alright?"

_Now I know the reason behind why everyone was avoiding me, it's just because I'm no longer his girlfriend_. I realized that all of them are just plastics, that starting from that day I became Kira's girlfriend I gained so many friends. And now that we already broke-up every one of them was gone. I was being treated like an old doll a little child dumped because she already has a new one. They're treating me as if I'm the villain here though it was Kira! And I absolutely hate that fact!

With that I didn't argue with her anymore so I decided to take the back seat since I also hate sitting beside Kira. There I saw two vacant chairs. I took the one nearer to Lacus. Well about Lacus, honestly for me she looks like a geek. She wore thick glasses with thick black frame around it. Her pink hair is always tied in a mound and regarding her over-all attitude I certainly have no idea.

"Hello, Lacus!" I said. She stopped reading, peered at me and smiled so sweetly somehow I realized that she's also attractive.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading about Electromagnetic Induction because you know Ms. Ramius she always gives surprise quizzes."

"Oh!" This was the least thing that I admire about Lacus- her dedication in her studies and intelligence. "Maybe I should too."

* * *

Then the temperature inside the classroom intensified once I saw Kira. I glared at him and honestly I don't know how I looked that time. He didn't even glanced back at me while he was walking straightly to his chair. Then suddenly I felt someone looking at me and I'm right Mia was there smirking at me. 

I almost burst to her just to remove each and every strands of her hair but unfortunately Lacus stopped me.

"Cagalli, don't get peeved so easily."

"Me? Of course I wouldn't! She's daughter of a bitch!"

"Oh! Cagalli?"

I looked on Lacus' baby blue eyes that spoke of worriedness. "I'm fine"

* * *

"**Good morning class!**" 

Suddenly someone emerged in front; she's Ms. Ramius, our class adviser and also Physics teacher who always wear her red lipstick. I stood up and heard the whole class greeted her but I remained silent.

"You may now take your seat!"

"Class, have you done your assignment?"

"Assignment?" asked them.

"Yes I told you to read about Electromagnetic Induction. Have you?"

"Yes… of course, ma'am" I heard my classmates said it in chorus.

_They're lying._

"Very good, now let's see!"

At first I thought Lacus was right that she'll going to give a test but fortunately she's wrong.

"Ms. Campbell, can you tell us something about what you've read about electromagnetic induction."

"Uhm…" Mia remained standing without saying anything but _uhm_.

_**Whahahaha! **_

Truthfully, inside of me I was rejoicing that she wasn't able to answer even if I know to myself that if I were in her position I couldn't answer too. :)

"**Ma'am**," I looked at my right side there I saw Lacus raising her hand straightly.

"Yes, Ms. Clyne"

"Electromagnetic induction is the phenomenon in which an emf is induced in a peace of wire or a coil of wire with the aid of magnetic field. The emf is called an induced emf, and any current that results from the emf is called an induced current."

"Very well stated, Lacus"

…

At last our Physics class was over! With that the whole one hour was spent in 'hearing' about motional emf, emf induced in a moving conductor, phi, magnetic flux, Webber and so many things that I only heard but didn't understand.

* * *

"**Hey!** everyone listen I have a very important news you wouldn't have to miss!" 

I heard that annoying voice once again- Lunamaria's voice. She is known for getting the latest news as always.

Then everyone kept quiet...

"Ms. Ramius have just told me that there'll be a transferred student herein Copernicus high. She said that he'll going to be our new classmate!"

"New classmate?"

"A he?"

"What's his name?"

"How does he look?"

"Come on speak up!"

"Yes he is, but unfortunately I don't have the name of the guy- he's pretty mysterious. And no idea of how he looks either."

"Hey, will you please stop over-reacting about that! What's the big deal about him? As if he's someone noteworthy isn't it?" Mia spoke.

I heard how the murmuring died once Mia spoke as if everyone has just realized that the new student was really insignificant.

But me I've just left my mouth half-opened. I don't even know what I am thinking that time. My mind was really blank but luckily at last I was finally able to digest 3 words.

_Our new classmate!_

_---_

_I'll be your new classmate and we'll make Kira and Mia see that we are the hottest couple in Copernicus high._

_---_

_My new classmate!_

_---_

_Everything is true!_

---

"**EVERYTHING IS TRUE!"**

**---**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter: Putting to action Athrun's plan. What will happen to Cagalli? How will Kira and Mia react with all the things that will be happening? Mwuhahaha:) see you on Friday, Saturday or next week!

Hey! Please I need reviews they really matters :) Please! Please! Review ♥.♥


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry T.T please forgive me for not updating last week. School was devouring me! But here's another chappy dedicated to all my reviewers. Now I'll be acknowledging them one by one because without them I won't be inspired continuing this fic. :) Thank you so much!

First of all **straybullet **(a.k.a. Best friend Gemmy), **ANONYMOUS-gsd**, **f4ll3n4ng31** :) and **Mephitic Calantha**, You guys supported me not only in this fic but in others as well. Next on the list **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**, **JC-Athie**, **Cari-Akira****ovp**, **daisukiasu'n'caga**, **The Angels' Princess** and **Cerise Enchantress** for reviewing all 3 chapters of Doll Love. :) And of course **Kageharu Kaco**, **Eriz**, **Eternally Asuka**, **Genny-chan**, **o-Mirai-o**, **Dinkus****Ravaja**, **thousandbirds**, **Haruka Mizumi** and **Mitsukai Kansei**. Love you guys! ♥.♥

And now for the fourth episode of Doll Love… enjoy reading! WOOOH!

* * *

♥**DOLL LOVE**♥

_

* * *

_

_Another day…_

_It's another day!_

_Not just ordinary but a very unusual day! For me…_

I stood in front of my life-size mirror. Upon gazing myself in font of it, I noticed that my skirt have just gone 3 inches above my knee so what I did is to pull it down. Unfortunately, it just stayed the same.

Everything was already in proper; my knee-socks, necktie, white blouse and even my skirt.

_But why do I feel that something is still missing…_

_**Just make sure that you'll look beautiful tomorrow**, _suddenly what my doll said yesterday rang out my head.

"How about lipstick? Rouge? Eye shadows? Eyeliner? Eww…"

_Why am I thinking those things?_

And besides I only have face powder…

Presto! I applied the powder evenly on my face. And at last I managed to remove all the tangles of my blonde hair-

_But why is this feeling arousing once again, I feel so insecure with Mia. **GRRR! **Why did Kira ditch me for such a girl like her? I and Athrun will make him see that what Mia only wants from him is popularity and he'll going to suffer the same feeling I had when he dumped me. _

_**HUMPH!**_

---

_Don't forget to put me inside you bag!_

"Oh, I almost forgot my doll"

I nosed around searching for where I had last placed my doll.

"There you are!"

I gently grasped Athrun's two hands before I stared again at his green eyes. Somehow I felt some unearthly forces urging me to hug him like the usual thing I did before. And so they succeeded! Besides I can no longer hide the so much yearning of hugging him once again so without a word, I embraced Athrun affectionately. And now that I was hugging him I couldn't help but to feel this new sensation enveloping me. Never had I felt this kind of feeling before, never had I experienced Doll Love before.

_And the last unusual thing that enchanted my eyes- was the glowing crimson in his cheeks…. _

* * *

**Episode 04**: TROUBLE!

* * *

_I need to hide… but where? I need to find a place where there's no one around… but how? Everywhere I go there's at least one or two student roaming!_

"How about at the back of this building? Seems like a fat chance…" Immediately, I dashed towards the place I haven't spotted yet.

"No one's around!"

My heart was palpitating so hard, I didn't know what to do. I leaned my back at the nearby wall, my knees weakened and soon I fell on the ground. I rested for a few minutes then I removed my backpack and instantly opened it. But before I get Athrun out, I first scouted out assuring that no one was around. "**Clear!**" I grabbed Athrun out of the bag and rested him on the concrete floor.

But in just a blink of my eye a hasty dazzling light emerged on my doll. It was bright enough for my vision to be impaired at that moment. It happened in just a flash and now that the light disappeared, I was bolted from the blue after seeing someone was already standing in front of me.

"**YOU! Will you always do this to me, huh? Do you really** **want me to dIE IN trauma? You're such a-**" Then upon hearing his nuisance laugh, I stopped.

"Cagalli, calm down…"

Argh! STOP IT.

"**CALM** **DOWN! WITH ALL THESE THINGS YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO ME! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DO SUCH A STUPID THING? AND DON'T JUST** **LAUGH THERE YOU FREAKING DOLL, I'M BLOODY SERIOUS HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE?**" I stared at him angrily and take note: With red eyes, swelling face, fuming nose and erupting head.

"-**AND YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIVE ME ANY SORT** **OF A SIGNAL BEFORE YOU TRANSFORM** **YOURSELF! NOT BY DISAPPEARING IN FRONT OF ME AND THEN APPEARING AT MY BACK! AND ALSO NOT BY EMTTING ANY SORT OF BLINDING LIGHT, UNDERSTOOD?**"

"Hey, is that how you'll gonna welcome me? Your new classmate..."

"**What? Oh yes! I almost forgot!**" I glanced at my wrist watch and it read 6:59. "**Oh no!** I'll be late for my class. But wait how about you? Don't tell me you're going to enter the class wearing that red uniform."

"Cagalli, don't panic! Okay… what you need to do right now is to walk to your classroom and leave everything to me here! And remember, starting at this very moment, I'm no longer your doll or your human friend Athrun. And later, when we meet at the classroom will be our first time to meet and know each other, understood?"

"Uhm… yeah!"

* * *

I did what he said. I proceeded to my classroom and while I was walking at the corridor I couldn't help but to think the conversation we have just had. 

_Wait, he didn't answer me when I ask him about giving a signal before transforming his self. Does that mean he'll going to shock me again? _

"**DARN YOU!" **I shouted at the middle of the crowd. Honestly I didn't know that I was already shouting. And now that everyone was looking intently at me, I just wished that there's no teacher who heard me uttering that cussword.

I walked speedily, no, it's like I'm already running, escaping the humiliation that was chasing after me.

At last!

I was already in front of our classroom door thinking if I'm going to open it or not. It was very quiet outside. I held the cold metallic knob for about a minute or so before I finally decided that I'm going to open it.

* * *

The ear-piercing voice of my classmates was the first thing that welcomed me. Everyone seemed talking that I can't even comprehend what they're talking about and it also seemed that they didn't understand each other because everyone spoke at the same time. 

I ignored them and went to my chair there I saw Lacus as usual, studying.

"Nice morning, Cagalli!"

"Same to you… ah Lacus, Do you know what's the matter with our classmates?"

"I heard them talking about the new student."

"Eh… haven't they just said yesterday that he was insignificant? And now they're acting as if there's a matinee idol coming."

Lacus giggled and said, "It's because early this morning, Lunamaria came barging to tell everyone about the rumors she heard that the new student was somewhat gorgeous and the funny thing is that starting from that time everyone haven't stopped talking about him!"

_Really… _I laughed loud at the back of my mind.

"**ALERT! ALERT! MS. RAMIUS IS COMING!"**

Then all of sudden the large mass of students disintegrated and everyone dashed to their respective chairs. Now, the apparently loud voice of the students was already replaced with murmuring.

"Class, sorry for being late. But anyway before I start the lesson, I would like to introduce first to all of you… **QUIET!**"

But almost every one of my classmates ignored Ms. Ramius remarks. She really found it hard to control the commotion brought by my classmates so she gave up and what she just did was to go to the door and fetch the new student.

…After a matter of seconds.

"**EVERYONE!** He's **Athrun **your new classmate!"

All of the heads rolled to the door, and there was an abrupt silence once they saw the newcomer standing by the door. I almost burst out laughing upon seeing those faces of my classmates especially the girls and specifically Mia. **_Er… MIA? _**Everybody's eyes went bulging even their mouths were widely opened.

_Should I laugh, be shocked, or what?_

Athrun walked at the center and almost every girl began giggling.

"Oh Luna, you're the best! You never failed to give us accurate information"

"**Athrun! WHAT A NAME!**"

"I need to be close to him!"

"**Don't dare go near him, he's mine!**"

"Who told you that? In your dreams…"

"**Hey! Will you please stop those foolish babblings**?" Yzak gritted his teeth. I didn't know but as if he's jealous of the attention the girls were giving to Athrun.

_But it's like they just ignored him…_

"Those eyes, they're like emeralds right?"

"I haven't seen like those before!"

"**GRRR!**"

"Yzak, calm down…" Dearka, who is the counterpart of Yzak, said.

"Gosh! Look at him… He's so… **OH NO!**"

"GEE, He's **SO** **HOT**… as in **HOT**"

_But as soon as they heard him speak everyone stopped._

...

"Ehem… Good morning everyone… I'm Athrun Zala, pleasure to meet you all!"

"**LUNAMARIA**, that's my name! You can call me **Luna** if you want!"

"I'm **Fllay! Fllay!**" Fllay said, excited to introduce herself.

"AHM **Meyrin**," she said flirtatiously.

"Gemmy, **Gem** for short!" she uttered and her eyes sparkling.

_Well I guess almost all naughty girls in this class have already introduced their selves… but wait…_

**_ARGH! What is she doing!_** _Remove your pervert arms around my doll or else I'll gonna tear that away from your body!_

"**A—thrun**! Name is **Mia Campbell**! If you need someone to assist you ah I'm here…" Mia said seductively while winding her arms around his.

All of my classmates were surprised at Mia's actions and everyone waited for whatever Kira's reaction.

Kira stood up not letting her girlfriend do those things in front of him and of course to everyone. "**MIA! STOP THAT!**"

_Now you see her real color! _

"**CLASS**! That's enough!" Ms. Murrue commanded. "Athrun, where do you wanna sit?"

_I saw 3 vacant chairs, I looked at Athrun and his eyes were focused on the one beside of me. _

"Maybe I'll just take the one beside that lovely lady!" _he's pointing towards me does that mean-_

_**ME? Lovely? **Wait… classmates don't glare at me like that!_

"Cagalli?"."Lovely?" . "Did Athrun just say that?"

Then the murmuring intensified once they saw Athrun approaching me.

"Hello, what's your name?"

_My name? ah? Do I have a name?_

"He even called her lovely-". "-Then he'll sit beside her-". "-And now he's asking her name!" ."**That's too much!**"

"Ca… Ca… galli…"

"I'm so lucky to have you as my classmate!"

"**WHAAT?**" my classmates bolted out.

_Oh no! What am I putting myself into?_

* * *

"**LUNCH BREAK!**" everyone shouted. 

_Finally! After all those deafening lessons I can now eat. And recharge for the more battles and death glares I need to face. _

_Wait… Mia is coming!_

"Athrun, do you want to join us? Since you're just new here, I'm sure you don't want to eat alone, right?" Mia invited.

"Sure! But can Cagalli join us too?"

"**WHAT?** But…"

"It's alright, we'll just eat together"

"You, two, together? That can't be!" Mia murmured.

"You're saying something?" Athrun asked.

"None… none… I mean she can join!"

_Oh no! What's going on here! **ME! **Together with **Mia** and **Kira**!_

"**NO WAY!" **

Athrun gave me a you-promised-to-cooperate-with-me look. Then he walked towards me and whispered, "I know it's hard for you but you need to do this for the sake of our plan." his cold voice made my brain froze.

"But how about Lacus?" I tried if my excuse will work.

"Of course she can join us too, right Mia?"

"**WHAT?**" '_That geek! GRR if only not for you!' _"**Why not**" she smiled.

"Now that everything is settled, let's go." said Mia.

* * *

As I enter the humongous school canteen of Copernicus High, I noticed how the noise died up. I felt how those eyes stick around us. Everyone was looking at me, no, they're looking at the guy beside me? 

_Athrun?_

"They're looking at you!"

"Oh, I didn't even expect that I'll be popular so fast!"

"…"

"Guys, let's go! Don't mind them!" Mia exclaimed.

"Cagalli, aren't you proud with your doll's charm?" he whispered.

"**Shut up**!" I shouted and my voice echoed in every single corner of the canteen.

---

The table, we got, was a rectangular one. Beside me were Athrun and Lacus, and in font of us were Mia and Kira. I couldn't eat comfortably having Kira sitting across me. Honestly, the pain is still there… and if I'm going to say that I'm already over with it, maybe that's the biggest lie I'm going to commit.

_ARgH! I can't eat! I'm loosing my appetite!_

_Wait! Did you see that? I caught him looking at me and I saw a hint of jealousy in it? Is it because Athrun is beside me? Ehehe…_

"Athrun, can you tell me something about your ideal girl?" Mia opened a conversation.

"Anything will do…"

"So you mean I can be your ideal girl, right?"

_How can she say those things in front of Kira?_

"Yes…"

_ATHRUUN! How dare you! You're such a naughty jerk! GRRR! I'm gonna cut your body once you transform yourself into a doll!_

---

Suddenly someone caught my eyes- it was Lacus. She was there eating ever so quietly. I noticed that her attention wasn't actually focused at her food- she's looking at Kira?

Her eyes showed full of concern toward this guy. I haven't seen Lacus acting like this before as if Kira is something special for her.

_Oh there's something I must know with this girl… _

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! Episode 4 done! At last! R&R! ♥♥ 


	5. The First Time That He Saw Me

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **Here's the list of cute guys in **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**, **JC-Athie**, **daisukiasu'n'caga**, **The Angels' Princess**, **Eternally Asuka**, **Haruka Mizumi**, **MiyuCagalli**, **saPphiRe.'.m0i**, **SacredBlade**, **Mephitic Calantha**, **Cari-Akira**, **Cerise Enchantress**, **firefly**, **megumi-kawaii**, **yumemi21**, and **f4ll3n4ng31**:). Thank you so much for reviewing.

To **Megumi-kawaii** and **firefly** guys if ever you have an account please do login not that I hate anonymous reviewers is just that I love replying to them.

**ATTENTION: **The story is already in its normal P.O.V.

* * *

**DOLL LOVE**

* * *

"**CAGALLI!** **WAKE UP NOW! I DON'T WANNA BE LATE IN SCHOOL**!" Athrun shouted directly on Cagalli's ears as he tugged the coral pillow she has been hugging tightly that he almost ripped off its fabric. 

"Another… one… minute… please…" the snoozing girl mumbled lazily as he turned her back on him.

"**No! I said get up there… now!**" Athrun clutched Cagalli's arms while he was drawing her out from bed, but of course being the hard-headed Cagalli she refused. Athrun gave up but something flashed on his mind. "You don't want huh?" He immediately struck his impish plan by tickling Cagalli on the most sensitive part of her body- her neck. She didn't stop laughing and wriggling, she wanted to retaliate but unfortunately she was overwhelmed by him.

"**Whahaha… Athrun… hahaha… I give up… stop it please… hahaha…**" Cagalli pleaded, tears already forming at the corners of her eyes. She immediately sat down afraid that Athrun might do it again.

"Okay… okay… there's no more time. Take a bath now and I'll gonna cook our breakfast, alright?"

"Wait… you sure you can cook? I mean a doll can't cook!"

"Don't you underestimate me… besides can't you see that I already transformed myself to a human so right now I'm not a doll. And Cagalli… ah won't you ask me where I learned cooking?"

"Ahuh?"

"I just watched you cooking one day and instantly I learned!"

"Eh…" was all Cagalli could say. _Yesterday he bragged me about his charms, now his ability to learn fast and then what's next… _

_---_

Cagalli toddled to the bathroom, her palm burrowed on her forehead. She was problematically thinking on how she'll going to solve or if it's impossible to be solved, at least escape all these problems she was going into.

_First Kira and Mia…second Athrun…and lastly his increasing number of fan girls (yeah… they're getting even more). I don't think I can still handle more of these… _

* * *

**Episode 05**: The First Time That He Saw Me.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun headed their way to Copernicus High. They both decided that Athrun should already transform himself in Cagalli's house knowing that there'll be much higher risk of them being caught if they'll gonna do it in school. Of course it will be a great scandal if someone will going to discover their most outrageous secret.

Suddenly Cagalli halted from walking, "Hey why did you stop?"

"Can't you see that we're already in school?" Athrun still remained clueless about what Cagalli was trying to point out.

"So?" he asked back.

"Means more trouble for me if they'll see us together!"

"That's ridiculous! Us, together, of course that's what we really wanted to show out here and that's the reason why I'm here too. And now you're telling me to stay away from you, is that it?"

"Yeah… but Athrun, with all those death glares I'm receiving gee… can't stand on this!"

"Those death glares, they're just as simple as glares they won't even harm you! Come on were not even half through with this plan!" Athrun paused seeing if he was able to convince her but it seemed like he didn't. But of course Athrun is Athrun he won't just stop and he would think of something to intimidate her. "Hey, Cagalli, Don't tell me that you're _frightened _with them?" He emphasized the word frightened.

"Hey... hey me? Frightened? Cagalli afraid with those freaks, **mwuhaha**. You're making me laugh!" Her golden eyes radiated along with the sun as she died out of laughter.

"Cagalli, look who's coming…" whispered Athrun.

"Kira and Mia, so what? As if I care!"

"Good! Now this is the perfect time" Before Cagalli could utter any word, she was surprised when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her petite shoulders.

"Er? What are you doing?" all Cagalli could do was to glanced up at him and be shocked.

"Put your arms around my waist…" His emerald orbs narrowed as he tilted his head towards her.

"**WHA-**"

"Do it!"

Instantly, Cagalli's left arm involuntarily moved as she placed it shaking around his waist. "Don't be afraid…" Those three simple words were enough for her to stop quaking. She tried to smile to show Athrun that she was already fine.

Mia and Kira were already a few inches away from them when Athrun spoke. "Cagalli, did you enjoy the movie we had yesterday?"

"What movie?" Mia snapped as she released her hands away from Kira's.

"Oh! Mia… Kira… you're here! Hello guys!"

"What do you mean movie you had yesterday?" Mia didn't mind what Athrun said.

Athrun tightened his arms around Cagalli's shoulders. He looked at Kira who immediately averted his gaze away from them. "I just treated Cagalli for being so **kind** to me!"

---

'_Cagalli went out with this guy' _Kira thought ridiculed as he gawked Athrun warily.

'_Athrun went out with this freak' _Mia thought heatedly as she looked at Cagalli disgustedly.

* * *

"**WAAAAAHAHA WAAAAAHAHAHA!**" Both Athrun and Cagalli laughed brashly without even caring about the other students they're annoying. Their voice bounced back and forth through the cold walls of the Copernicus high's lobby and it also seemed that their voice was the only edible sound that time. 

"Cagalli, have you seen Kira's reaction?"

"**Mwuhaha!** I saw it! He couldn't believe that I'm already dating- and mind you, it's Athrun Zala!" Cagalli larked out. "How about you? Have you seen Mia's?

"Of course! She glared at you as if she's going to kill you!" Athrun spoke in the scariest voice he could muster.

"**WAAAAAHAHA WAAAAAHAHAHA!**"

"Uhm… Athrun? When did you invent that story?"

* * *

--- 

As Mia strode to her chair everyone can't help but to notice the rudeness in her every action. She shouted at every people who blocked her way and even pushed the chairs out of no reason.

"Hey something wrong, Mia?" asked Fllay concernedly. Then a group of girls slowly formed around her.

"Girls, you won't believe this! Athrun just treated Cagalli a movie yesterday!" was the first thing that bolted out from her mouth.

"**What?** Where did you get that rumor?" Lunamaria said.

"It's not a rumor! And Athrun Zala himself is the one who told it to me!"

"HAHA you're kidding someone like Athrun will gonna date Cagalli? You crazy?" Meyrin said.

"Ask him yourself if you want!"

"So… it's really true!" all of them said in chorus.

"**SHH**! She's here!"

Everyone eyed at her while Cagalli kept eyeing at them too of course she wasn't the type who'll just take glares.

"Stop looking at me freaks," she whispered.

* * *

The steep stairs of Copernicus High was the most hated part of Lacus Clyne. Just staring at it and at the same time having a heavy back pack makes her wanna cry out for help. And now carrying 3 bulky books with her two hands made the situation even worst. Sometimes she almost wished that someday this school would install an escalator or an elevator but she knew that it's impossible knowing that it's expensive and unnecessary. 

"I can do this! If only I don't have to study these books at home I won't bring them anymore!" She sighed.

At last she managed to climb the first stair but unfortunately she still needed to climb 3 more stairs because their classroom is on the fourth floor. She took two steps up and it happened that on the third step, she tripped off and stumbled intensely back on the ground.

"**Ouch!**" Luckily her head didn't hit the floor and when her back landed, her backpack caught her, but it seemed that she had a sprain on her foot and somewhere on the pelvic area was painful. She managed to take a seat, her things scattered on the floor and with all those students passing no one even cared to help her.

"Hey, miss are you okay?" Much to her surprise, a pair of violet eyes and bronzed haired guy met her sapphire orbs. She couldn't help to hide the pink blush creeping out her cheeks in front of the guy she considered as her longtime secret crush- Kira.

"Uhm… yeah" She looked down averting her gaze to him.

"Come on Kira, let's go now! Just leave her there besides she told you the she's already fine!" Lacus recognized the voice, it was Yzak Joule. Kira ignored his friend while he was picking up the lady's books.

"Dearka… Yzak, I won't join you anymore I think I need to accompany Lacus till our classroom…" Then Yzak and Dearka went on.

Suddenly Lacus felt the burning red on her cheeks as she felt someone grab her hands. They were soft and warm that she couldn't help but to let a small smile out. "Come one I'll help you stand…" Lacus slowly stood up she could feel the pain and at the same time the increasing rate of her heartbeat. "Isn't your bag too heavy?"

"…"

"I'll just carry your bag okay?" Kira took her bag and wear it on his back. "You really study so hard uh?"

Lacus smiled and then nodded.

"You looked so cute when you smiled"

_For sure I'm not the first girl he has told something like this but I'm glad that- For the first time… he saw me… _

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Please review! ♥.♥ hehehe bye... 


	6. A Doll's First Date

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **I'm really very thankful to all my awesome reviewers. All you, guys, ROCKZ! ♥.♥

* * *

**DOLL LOVE**

* * *

"Mia, I… just want to ask… you- you know if we can have a da- no I mean if we can have lu- lunch at _La Cucina Italiana_?" after all those stumbling in words, Kira has finally finished his invitation for Mia. Yeah, it was obvious that Kira _still _haven't gained much confidence in doing such things for the past years with his girl friends. 

"**REALLY! I LOVE THAT RESTAURANT!**" Mia shouted as she jumped in excitement. "I think it was since last year the last time my parents brought me there! **THANK YOU SO MUCH, KIRA!**" she overstressed.

"So… do you-" Kira tried to ask.

"**OF COURSE!**" But Mia cut him off. "I love you, Kira!" then she draped her arms around Kira's neck making him to pace backwards and blush.

Unknown to the two, someone behind the pillar was spying them at their backs. He was none other than Cagalli's doll- Athrun. A small curve formed his lips and his eyes tapered indicating a notion he ought to do.

"**ATHRUN!** I've been looking for you and there you are hiding at the shadows like spyi-" Cagalli was stunned after seeing Athrun's hand wrapped her mouth causing her to stop.

"Mmph… mmph…."

Her eyes went extra large as Athrun's face went near hers. She could feel his breath melting her. His scent was devouring her. Their faces went just centimeters apart giving her a clearer view of his emerald orbs. His stare was already piercing through her heart, making it jump out her rib cage. And now that he finally removed his hand from her mouth was the time, Cagalli realized that all her hunches were right. "Eh Athrun what are you planning to do… ah- I mean ah- I'm not yet ready for that…" Cagalli spoke dumbly.

"Sshh!"

_Ha? _Cagalli thought bewilderedly.

Athrun peered back to see if Kira and Mia were still there but luckily the two had already gone. Curiously, Cagalli had followed his gaze too.

"Hey, Athrun, What are you looking at there?"

"Just nothing… come on, let's go!" Athrun walked first and then followed by Cagalli. Still, she wasn't satisfied with his answer. _Athrun is hiding something from me… _Cagalli was about to ask again if only not Athrun spoke first.

"Cagalli?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean when you said… you're not ready for that?" Athrun suddenly stopped walking and faced the blonde who was blushing and biting her lower lip. "You're not ready for what?

"Hehe…"

* * *

**Episode 06**: A Doll's First Date

* * *

Only fifty minutes more was everyone needed to wait in order for them to be dismissed. Maybe for some this wasn't a big deal after all, time surely flies. But having Mr. Dullindal in front of you turned every minute into hours. The long raven haired chemistry teacher walked back and forth as he discussed the interesting solutions to the uninterested students. Their torpor can no longer be hidden. Everyone wanted to stretch their stiff muscles or at least to yawn. But to do those things in front of him means punishment, so they have no choice but to wait for the time when their teacher turns his back or writes something on the board which he seldom do. 

_Yes! Tomorrow is Saturday… maybe I can have a whole day rest… _Cagalli thought clamorously. Yeah, we can easily deduce that she was one of the students who have their own world. Her face was resting on her palm and she was dreaming of herself lying on a hammock, around her was trees, exquisite flowers, and underneath was a lawn covered with grass and of course Athrun (Ehem… I'm pertaining to the doll) around her arms.

Suddenly someone interrupted her trail of thoughts, "Cagalli, you better listen to him or he might scold you!"

"Athrun…?" Cagalli looked at Athrun with admiration in her eyes. She couldn't believe that there's still someone like Athrun who wasn't getting bored of Mr. Dullindal's lecture. Well, actually there were around 10 students who were like him. But the difference was that unlike them, you couldn't see any hint of boredom in his features. He even looked very interested with everything the teacher was saying.

**_WHAT? FOURTY MINUTES MORE! GAH! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER. _**Cagalli's attention was shifted to the reddish circular clock hanging on the wall. Again she wasn't listening and kept glaring and cursing the poor thing. But unknown to her was that she was already forming mumbling sounds that gained the teacher's attention.

"Ms. Athha!" Mr. Dullindal called out.

"Ah! sir, yes?" Cagalli said startled.

"I want you to explain why calcium chloride spread on lay roads is more effective at melting ice than sodium chloride?" okay… that was nothing unusual for Cagalli. She was asked, next will be scolded, then she will apologize and lastly the exciting punishment.

"Eh… because…" _I think I need to say something this time, anything… come on brain! You can do it!_ She cheered.

"It's because…"

"Ahuh?" Mr. Dullindal waited impatiently.

"Because… because-"

"Because you weren't listening to me a while ago and you keep on looking at that clock that's why you can't answer or at least formulate some sort of educated guess, am I right?" he finished.

"Ahm…sorry, sir"

Almost everyone cried out laughing especially the ones who have a secret grudge on her. She remained standing and accepted all the humiliations at hand. She kept on cursing Mr. Dullindal for being so unfair to her knowing that she wasn't the only one not listening to him. And it was certainly odd for her knowing that before she could easily tolerate these things without getting mad at all but now it was different. Maybe it was just because she didn't want Kira to see her inferior.

"**Keep quiet!** Class, I still have a list of several questions here and I do mind if you will now stop laughing and start preparing because who knows I might ask you as well…" He paused and continued as he emphasized every word he was saying. "Especially those people who were _not listening_ to me a while ago!"

Most kept quiet but as usual the girls, namely the gang of Mia, were still chitchatting and giggling at Cagalli.

"Now as a punishment for you Cagalli, I want you to stand on your chair for the whole period." Mr. Dullindal smirked.

"But if anyone here has the audacity and willingness to help our damsel out, fine! Just give me the correct answer to the question I gave her, then she can now take her seat. But if he or she got it wrong, that person will take the same punishment as hers, understood?"

When she first heard that, the first person that came out in her mind was Lacus. She immediately turned to her left and looked at Lacus but unfortunately what welcomed her was a small frown indicating that she too didn't know the answer. So that's it! She had no choice but to do the punishment.

"Sir!" Cagalli was surprised to see him raising his hand. She pitched him a what-are-you-planning-to-do look and Athrun, on the other hand, granted her a watch-and-learn smirk.

"Yes? Athrun. Wanna join Cagalli?"

"Definitely not! Well, just a shot…"

"Hmm… Let's see… go ahead!"

"It is because one mole of calcium chloride dissolves into three moles of particles, and one mole of sodium chloride dissolves into two moles of particles thus freezing point depression is proportional to the number of particles of solute." He clearly asserted.

"Excellent!" Mr. Dullindal applauded for he was really impressed. Honestly, even if you were listening to him a while ago you still couldn't answer that after all, that question was intended for students who had their advanced studies only. "Hmm… Maybe you should thank your savior, Ms. Athha?" He turned his attention to Cagalli.

"Athrun, how did you know that?" Cagalli whispered, ignoring Mr. Dullindal. She couldn't believe a doll who didn't even have any proper education and just started going to school since Monday could answer a knotty question given by his sadistic teacher.

"…" He smirked.

What Cagalli just did was to stare at him unbelievably. At first she wanted to thank him but upon hearing the gossips forming around, she stopped.

"Athrun doesn't only have the looks but he's also brainy, right?" one girl asked.

"Yah! He's so perfect!"

"Hey! Are you really proud of what he did?" Mia stated petulantly.

"Huh? Of course"

"Duh! Can't you see that he did that just to help, Cagalli!" she retorted.

Cagalli resumed and sat quietly on her chair, pissed.

"Hey! Won't you thank me for helping you?" Athrun asked feigning hurt.

"Never mind… coz, in the first place, I didn't ask for your help. And that was just a light punishment I can tolerate… even a whole day long." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"But at least you see how witty I am, right?"

_Okay… okay I'm expecting it… your going to brag that to me… well again! _Cagalli rolled her eyes.

_

* * *

... _

At long last! Class was over! Some students have already headed their way back home while others went to the mall, having enjoyed their weekend long. Cagalli and Athrun, on the hand, were still there searching for a hiding place but failed to do so, that's why they waited until almost all students departed the school building. Afterwards they proceeded at the back of their school building and let Athrun transform into a doll again due to the reason that she doesn't want to pay for his bus fare anymore. She carefully picked him up with her two hands at his back and then hugged him. After releasing him, Cagalli saw again the odd thing that always appears on his cheeks every time she hugs him.

"Athrun, you always blush, huh?" Cagalli teased as she delightfully struck his midnight blue hair with her hands lightly.

"Ehehe…." Then she placed her doll on her bag and hurriedly went back home.

* * *

The stars luminesced as well as the moon which was gleaming distinctively over the pitch-black sky. The darkness of the night was aided by street post. Everyone was already in their respective homes that only Cagalli, on that time, could be seen on the vicinity. It was so quiet. The stillness of the serene air was sounded by the chirping of leaping crickets and the jingling of keys as she inserted the one intended for the gate. She successfully opened it and carefully closed it to avoid producing too much noise. She was about to head towards the door when she noticed something strange over the windows. 

"Did I left the light opened? Haven't I turned it off before I went to school?" Cagalli thought deeply. Suddenly she heard a loud clattering of utensils coming in inside the house "Wait… is someone in there? A robber?" she stopped and thought of something to do. Cagalli resumed after having finalized her actions. "I'll make sure that man won't pass me- alive!" and with that she grabbed the nearest bludgeon she could spot and that will serve as her weapon.

Without a second thought, Cagalli stormed inside the house only to find out a tan-skinned, black-haired man standing in front of her. He was wearing an apron with matching ladle in his right hand and of course how could Cagalli ever forget that broad grin on his face every time he went home. She let her bludgeon fell on the floor and ran towards his uncle as she jumped and hugged him almost making him choke to death.

"Uncle Kisaka, I'm glad you're back!"

"I missed you, Cagalli"

"I missed you too! Hey… why didn't you tell me you're coming? I almost kill and crash the ass of the intruder who entered our house… making him my perfect supper." Cagalli said ironically.

"Sorry… I just want to surprise you-"

"Ehehe just okay. How was the trip? Enjoy?"

"Oh Cagalli! I swear I rather stay here with you than socializing with those men. It's kinda tiring and boring but I think I can't do anything with that coz that's how I earn for living."

"Maybe you should give first time for yourself!"

"Thanks for being so caring, Cagalli. Oh! Wait I'll just check on the food, okay? Maybe you can change now your clothes! I'll just call you up when food is ready!"

"**Okay!**" excitedly, Cagalli ran up the stairs. "**WOOHOO!** Finally I can now eat food cooked by Uncle Kisaka! **Not **instant **NOODLES**, **not** the food **I'M** cooking, and of course **not **the food cooked by my **DOLL**!" She shouted without even thinking what's coming out from her mouth.

"Ehehe poor Cagalli, she's fed up of noodles… She doesn't even want her own food… and the third one is… what's that? Food cooked by her doll? Wait… is there something like that?" Uncle Kisaka mumbled to himself.

* * *

... 

Cagalli opened the door to her room and entered. She switched the light on, placed her bag on a desk, unzipped it and took Athrun out. She sat him on the wooden chair and went to the CR to change her clothes. When she went out of the bathroom, it was no longer the doll who was sitting on the chair but the human Athrun.

"Hello Cagalli!"

"Hi! Eh… wait! What are you doing here… look my uncle has just arrived and-"

"Okay, I know. Promise this won't take long. I just have to tell you something."

"Ahuh?"

"Do you know how to go to the restaurant named _La Cucina Italiana_?" He asked.

"I don't know but maybe a taxi driver knows." She answered as she grabbed the honey comb on the desk.

"Good. Meaning to say we can go there if we want." The glint on his eye showed that he has a plan.

"What made you ask?" one, two, three, with the use of her comb she struck her hair several times.

"Let's just say that I heard Kira invited Mia to a restaurant name _La Cucina Italiana._"

"**What? They'll be having their date? That's absurd!**" Angrily, Cagalli thumped the comb on the wooden desk causing it to shatter into pieces, well figuratively.

"**HEY **why are you over-reacting? Isn't that just normal between couples?"

"**NORMAL** hey that's **ABNORMAL,** isn't Kira a numb? Look after all the things Mia has done to him he even asked her for a **WHAT!** Oh no!"

"…"

"Hey, Athrun no plan yet…?"

"Actually… ah- I'm planning that we should have our own date too" Athrun said, blushing.

"**REALLY!**"

"Yeah… I heard that they'll be having their lunch there so we got to go there at noon. And obviously we have to pretend that we're really having a real date and do whatever real couples usually do whenever they're eating. I presume you already know that…" Athrun spoke while his eyes were staring at the floor and he was scratching the back of his head.

"**ATHRUN, I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW! MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOUR SELF LOOK MORE HANDSOME!**" Cagalli said enthusiastically, abandoning all her plans of resting.

"Cagalli, why are you shouting? Who's in there?" Cagalli almost froze after hearing that voice. All her bloods in her blood vessels evaporated making her dead white. She forgot to lock the door that's why her Uncle was able to enter.

"**WHAT! UNCLE KISAKA!**" Cagalli immediately turned around to face her uncle's worried face.

"Are you hiding someone from me? Who's the Athrun guy, by the way?" Uncle Kisaka asked calmly. His tone showed anxiousness towards her.

Cagalli looked back only to find his doll on the chair sitting peacefully. She sighed after realizing that her uncle wasn't able to catch a glimpse of him. "Uhm… Uncle no- no one's in here… I mean Athrun is just a character in our mini play hehe… just practicing my lines for the role, hehe" she looked at his uncle to see if he was convinced.

"Oh I see, I thought you're meeting someone up in here."

"Ehehe"

"Hey… I almost forgot supper is ready. Come on let's eat!"

"**OK!**" Cagalli declared cheerfully, following her uncle Kisaka. "Hoo…" She sighed.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so depressed for several reasons. First, I'm like the old Cagalli in _Shoujo Manga,_ the one who can't make the feelings in her story more realistic because she hasn't experienced it yet. Second, I can't update my story, _A Dream Comes True,_ soon because I've misplaced the copy (sorry… _f4113n4ng31_). Lastly, I've been reading a fic since Monday and yet I'm not done with it until now(yeah… I'm a slow reader). And right now I'm so confused with what's happening (poor me). 

But of course there's a part of me being so happy with the reviews I'm getting that's why I made this chappie longer:) Thanks again! Okay… that's all. oh! Don't forget to R&R. Thanks for your time reading. ♥.♥ LOVE YOU ALL!

MAEYE :)


End file.
